The Apprentice
by mylia11
Summary: Seven-year-old Luke Skywalker stows away on a ship and finds his way onto Courscant, and into the hands of a suitless Vader, who takes him in as an apprentice. Please R&R! On Hiatus
1. Leaving

**Hello, everyone! You know I am redoing this story, and it is now called "The Apprentice". Basically, everything is the same, except, slightly different, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Leaving

Luke Skywalker has had had it with his boring life on Tatooine. Sure, had friends like Wedge, but he could only see them once a month, since they lived near Mos Eisley. Besides, a part of him hated this planet ever since he could remember. It was like he had to.

His only friend which he could visit easily, was Ben. Ben was a great guy. He always knew what to say, and made Luke feel like he was wanted by someone other than his aunt and uncle. And he even met his father, which was a bonus for Luke. But his aunt and uncle, for some reason didn't like him, so Luke had to visit him in secret. So, when Ben broke to him the news that he was leaving for Courscant, Luke was heartbroken.

"Don't worry, Luke. I'll be back once in a while. And I'll see you tonight, anyways. I have to come and get supplies from your uncle,"Ben had comforted him, when he started crying. "They'll probably be wondering where you are now, so get back home, Luke."

As Luke went back in his personal mini-speeder, only one thought rang through his head: _I can't loose Ben..._

* * *

A couple of hours later, Obi-Wan rode to the home of Owen and Beru, Luke's aunt and uncle. _I know I have to watch over Luke but..._

But he had multiple strange dreams, all saying the same thing: Go to Courscant. And since strange dreams never failed to let him down (along with his intuition), Obi-Wan decided to reluctantly go, making sure he came back immediately.

_Luke is a lot like his father...I hope he doesn't have the same knack of getting into trouble as he does...Did..._He pushed back the thoughts about this former apprentice and finally stopped his speeder at his destination.

He stepped out of his speeder, and was surprised to see Owen Lars walking out of his home.

"I thought we told you not to come here,"Owen said.

"Good afternoon to you too,"Obi-Wan replied smartly. "I just need some supplies. I'm leaving for Courscant for a couple of days."

"I thought you were supposed to watch over Luke!"

"I will be back. And, besides, that is your job."

After he had loaded his supplies, Ben set out for Mos Esiley, where his shuttle will be waiting. Little did he sense the mini-speeder following him.

* * *

He knew this was a crazy idea. He knew that his aunt and uncle would be mad. He knew Ben would be mad. But he had to do this. He had to leave Tatooine, to go anywhere, and to have someone like Ben mentor him.

It was a long ride. Luke knew that if he got too close, Ben would figure out where he was, and that would end his hopes and dreams. But if he got a wide gap of distance, then he would get lost, and have to use the emergency "Go home" button Owen had installed into the speeder.

Finally, they got to Mos Eisley, and Ben hopped out of his speeder, and walked to the shuttle loading zone, while Luke hid behind a couple of boxes inside a building, watching Ben, before starting to follow him. What Luke did not realize was that the building was actually a bus, which would load him onto a ship headed for Courscant. Soon the back started to close, and before he could react, Luke was trapped, with no way out.

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed someone watching from behind him, and turned around to see the back of a small boy being closed into a bus, along with some cargo.

_That boy looked a lot like Luke,_Obi-Wan thought, and hoped, with all his might, that it wasn't.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Is it as good as the original? Please review! =D**


	2. Dreams

Chapter Two:

Dreams

* * *

_ "I never stopped loving you, but you're going down a path I can't follow!"Padmé cried, slowly moving back._

_ "It's because of Obi-Wan, isn't it!"Anakin yelled. He had enough of Obi-Wan, filling evil things within Padmé, making her turn against him._

_ "It's because of what you've done...what you plan to do! Stop. Stop now. Come back! I love you!"_

_ He almost believed her. He almost saw that he was doing something evil, and wasn't saving her. Anakin almost came back._

_ But at that moment, Obi-Wan walked out of the ship, and he lost it. "LIAR!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "You're with him. You betrayed me! You brought him to kill me!"_

_ "NO! Anakin, I swear..."_

_ But Anakin couldn't hear her. Anakin was trapped underneath pain, fear, hatred. He was trapped beneath Darth Vader._

_ He pulled out his arm, and started choking her. No matter how hard Anakin tried, Darth Vader wouldn't stop, until his anger was satisfied, and killed Padmé._

* * *

_ "Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin! Anakin, I love you. I love you..."screamed Padmé, during her pains of childbirth._

* * *

_ "...I'm so proud of you Annie... so proud... I love..."_

_ Shmi Skywalker never finished her sentence, as she had exhaled her last breathe, and died within the hands of her son._

_ Anakin started crying over his mother's dead body, until the dark beast within woke up, the beast soon to be Darth Vader. He got up, with a new-found hatred for the Tuskien Raiders, and a vengeance to kill all of the ones who had tortured his mother._

* * *

_ "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"Obi-Wan yelled at his former apprentice._

_ "I hate you!"Vader yelled._

_ Obi-Wan held back his tears. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

* * *

_ "Where is Padmé?"Anakin asked, after awakening. "Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

_ Sideous moved closer to his new apprentice, hiding a smirk._

_ "I am afraid she died," he told Vader. "It seemed in your anger, you killed her."_

_ And that was when Anakin truly lost hope, and allowed Vader to take control, as he screamed, destroying everything that was around him, no longer caring about who was hurt, only that he was now alone. No one was there to comfort him, no one to tell him everything was going to be okay, no one._

_No one._

_ "I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!"Vader screamed._

_ He saw his master smiling. How could anyone smile? Padmé was dead._

_ A droid stood near, holding breakfast. How could anyone eat? Padmé was dead._

_ And somewhere in the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive. How dare he? Padmé was dead._

_ And there was nothing he could do to bring his beloved wife back. Nothing._

* * *

Vader woke up, holding back a scream, and tears, and pain. He had been having these kinds of dreams for the last couple of days, and they've all had the same effects: pain, sorrow, regret.

It had been seven years since he became Darth Vader. Seven years since almost all the Jedi were destroyed. Seven years since Padmé died.

He tried to take the images out of his head, but to no avail. It took all day to get them out, just to have another nightmare about his past.

Vader got up, and got dressed, in his black cloak and gloves, and got ready. Today, he had to go and pick up some shipments form Tatooine, before returing to the _Executor_ and continuing his master's bidding.

The master who couldn't save Padmé...

_No, _he told himself. _She was with bi-Wan. Sh had to be killed._ But he didn't believe his own words.

The shipments were being transported from Mos Eisley to the Ship Hanger in the Jedi Building. Though the rest of the building was closed off, the hanger was in full working condition.

It pained Vader to trace the old footsteps of his past. But it also, in the same way comforted him. He was walking in the same places he used to, before his life changed forever...

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted. "Um, excuse me, Lord Vader?"asked a politly afraid Stormtrooper.

"Yes?"Vader replied, in the same polite way, but more of a I'm-going-to-kill-you way.

"Um...we found a boy in one of the cargo ships. Pleasedon'tkillme!"the Trooper gasped.

"A boy?"the Sith replied momentarily letting his anger down.

When the clone realized he was breathing, he replied. "Yeah. He's unconscious, and barely breathing. What should we do with him?"

Vader considered it, before responding, "I'll take a look at him. For all we know, he could be a spy for the Rebels."

The Rebels. He haded even thinking about them. _Trying to set the galaxy right...It's already right!,_he thought, and before he could stop himself, he thought,_ Padmé would have joined them..._

The clone walked ahead, and showed Vader the place where he found the boy.

The boy was a small boy, sandy colored hair, like the sand on his clothes and shoes. He seemed about seven or six years old, and not much of a spy. Yet, he sensed something from the boy. Something strong. _Could it be..._

"What should we do with him, Lord Vader?"asked the same trooper who interrupted his thoughts for the second time.

"I'll take him,"Vader replied. If the Stormtroopers were surprised, they didn't show it. Instead, they stepped aside as Vader picked up the boy, and carried him back to his quarters, ordering to the clones, "Get back to unloading the cargo."

* * *

**What could this boy be? Where is Vader taking him? What do these strange dreams mean? Why am I asking these questions? **

**To find the answers, review, and wait for the next chapter! =D**


	3. Meetings

Chapter Three:

Meetings

* * *

Obi-Wan was tired and slightly frustrated. He had been in Courscant for two days, and had not found anything that even remotely looked like what he had saw in his dream, which had become a very reoccurring dream.

It only showed a ship hanger, and a gigantic ship. Nothing else.

So far, he had tried to cloak his presence, and search for the ship. He had visited many ships, yet none were even close to the giant ship. Today, he decided to search around the underground of Courscant. Though he had expected not to find anything, his life would change today. And the lives of two others.

Since he wanted to keep a low profile, Obi-Wan had slept in small pubs and street corners, making sure he was at a safe distance away from anyone who might recognize him, or anyone with a strong connection to the Empire.

As he kept his head covered, Obi-Wan made his way down to a sketchy casino. He made his way inside and had a strong sense of foreboding. The casino itself was piled on top of many layers of buildings, and had a grotesque smell of decay. Though there were many games, a crowd surrounded one particular game.

He pushed his way until the game was within his sights. At the table, sat three people. He couldn't see their faces very clearly, but he saw one of their faces: a thirteen-year-old human boy. They were playing a game of sabacc, with very high stakes.

"I call your bet, and raise you 65 million credits,"a gruff voice whispered.

The boy smirked, and said, "I'll call and raise you 80 million credits. Anyone else like to call?"

"I'll call,"said an oily female voice. "I'll raise 20 million."

The game continued, and suddenly, the boy had a very large grin on his face. "I won."

As the crowd slowly cleared, and the other competitors left to play other games, Obi-Wan approached the boy.

"That was a very high stakes game. Where, might I ask, did you get the money from?"he asked.

"Oh, some lower games, and my job,"he said, smugly.

"Your job?"

"I'm a smuggler,"he smirked. "And what are you?"

But before Obi-Wan could respond, he sensed something. Soon enough, three Stormtroopers entered the casino, guns blazing. "You turn that way, I'll look this way,"one said, and headed towards the Jedi and smuggler.

"They're after me,"they whispered simultaneously, then stared at each other. Obi-Wan quickly waved his hand, and had the Trooper trip and fall, delaying his assent towards them. "Is there a back door to this place?"he asked the boy.

He nodded. "I use it all the time. Follow me." He followed him, and they went down a dark, smelly alleyway, until they reached a ship port. There, held a gigantic ship, like the one Obi-Wan saw in his dream. "Is that your's?"he asked the smuggling boy.

"Yup. I won it off my friend in a game of sabacc,"he smiled. "Sure, it looks a bit down, but it runs like a beauty." But the two men couldn't continue their conversation, for multiple noises were heard from behind them, deep in the alley.

"Criffing troopers. We gotta run it,"he cursed, and before Obi-Wan could stop him, he made a bolt for it, yelling, "Chewie, get the ship started!" Obi-Wan ran after him. Once they came out, the Clones started shooting the ship, but our heroes managed to escape onto the ship, and fly away.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath once he entered, while the boy entered the pilot's cockpit. He heard some strange grunting noises, and the boy responding to them.

"Chewie, if I knew the guy was going to steal from the Empire, I wouldn't have taken the job. Besides, I met this cool guy who saved my life,"he said, and pulled Obi-Wan towards the cockpit, where he found a very hairy Wookie.

"Chewie, meet...Um, what's your name again?"he asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. But you can call me Ben."

"Ben, meet Chewbacca, or Chewie. I'm Han Solo,"he said, smugly, and sat in the pilot's seal. "So, what do you do, Ben? Are you an escaped convict? A mercenary? Did you kill someone?"

Ben sighed, and replied, "I'm sort of a mercenary. I'm actually a Jedi."

Han and Chewie turned their faces towards him, with a look of confusion. "What the criff is that?"

"...I'll explain later,"Ben resolved.

"Well, Ben, since you saved my life, I'll let you stay for a while. We're heading towards Tatooine, actually. Do you need anything from there?"said Han, pressing some buttons on the ship.

"Actually, yes. I do need to go to Tatooine."

"Well, good. Chewie, kick it to hyperdive." Chewie obliged, grunting things Ben didn't understand, and the trio set off, unaware of how their destiny would be drastically changed.

* * *

**Yay! I updated! Anyways, next chap will be with Luke and his daddy! Be happy! Or I'll kill you with my mad ninja skillz! Yay! ;P**


End file.
